


[Podfic] His Red Right Hand

by extraneous_accessories, jellyfishfire



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vignette, background Ricki Tarr/Peter Guillam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraneous_accessories/pseuds/extraneous_accessories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: “Oh, she’s settled,” Bill had said lightly, with the supreme confidence and self-assurance of a boy just gone nineteen. “Some foxes do this, you see. Change color in the winter, to the spring. She’ll be orange soon enough.” He ran her hand over her smooth fur, which stood up behind his fingers, staticky, and Jim Prideaux, curled up in an armchair next to him, curled up his fists in his lap.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] His Red Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Red Right Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832375) by [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/pseuds/M_Leigh). 



> Massive, MASSIVE applause to Ecks for this phenomenal reading and for literally rocking up with podfic 24hrs after me saying "man, this fic is really great, I wish there was podfic". ILY, BRO <3 Also a huge thanks to M_Leigh for giving permission for this podfic! Daemon Feels, I has them.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1q3YxlJSeLu8MleXcdDCYaxZvBJHHuOuY) (81MB) or stream (59mins)


End file.
